La poción prohibida
by Dryadeh
Summary: Zabini tiene el plan perfecto para vengarse de Draco en San Valentín. Dramione. Reto de San Valentín para el foro Dramione.


Fic creado como respuesta al **Reto de San Valentín** del Foro Dramione (link en mi perfil).

**o0:Recomendación músical**: _Alone_, de Alice in Chains & Pearl Jam.

**Editado **para corregir dedazos y sustituir guiones cortos por largos.

* * *

**La poción prohibida**

Era el mediodía de San Valentín y Blaise Zabini tenía un plan. Un plan de venganza, y el objeto de ese plan era Draco Malfoy.

Blaise no se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer, después de todo Draco se lo merecía. Se lo había estado buscando a lo largo en los últimos meses, quitándole a las chicas por las que Blaise se había interesado o intentado conquistar.

Aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho por su comportamiento, Blaise sospechaba que Draco había perdido la emoción de la "caza": parecía que ninguna chica le interesaba especialmente por lo que ya no tenía criterios propios de selección. Así que a falta de estos, seguía los de Blaise. Éste presentía que el único placer real que obtenía cada vez que le "arrebataba" uno de sus ligues, era el mero hecho de fastidiarle. Pero cuando se metió entre Delabère y él, cruzó la línea.

Blaise había pensado durante días el plan perfecto para vengarse de su compañero de habitación y finalmente lo había hallado. Era el día de San Valentín y Draco se iba a enamorar... y lo mejor es que Blaise iba a elegir a la "afortunada" en cuestión.

Mientras Draco se arreglaba en el baño, Blaise abrió sigilosamente el baúl negro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas regalo de su madre, y extrajo una pequeña cajita de plata con dos serpientes entrelazadas como cierre. Pulsó uno de los ojos de esmeralda de las serpientes plateadas y éstas se deslizaron lánguidamente con un chasquido. Blaise levantó la tapa y apartó el lienzo de cuero negro que cubría sus pequeños tesoros. Una media docena de frasquitos de cristal opacos, para ocultar su contenido. Deslizó la yema de su índice sobre los frasquitos y se detuvo sobre el último. Lo sacó con cuidado y le quitó el pequeño tapón de corcho. Echó un vistazo en su interior pero el material opaco del frasco no permitía distinguir colores que no fueran fuertes y puesto que la poción llevaba tiempo embotellada, ya no despedía sus características hélices de humo, por lo que Blaise la olió para reconocerla. Cuero.

La tapó de nuevo sin poder contener una sonrisa de satisfacción y después la guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su capa y depositó la caja de plata en el baúl cerrándolo de nuevo. Se puso en pie en el mismo momento en que Draco entraba de nuevo a la habitación, frotándose la nuca con una toalla verde oscuro.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

Blaise contuvo una mueca y se esforzó por permanecer impasible.

—Nada, vamos a comer. Me he levantado con un hambre de lobo —dijo y sonrió burlonamente.

* * *

Aunque en el comedor no había ninguna decoración especial por ser San Valentín, la excitación que ese día producía en los alumnos se notaba en el aire. Por todas partes había grupitos de chicas hablando en susurros y soltando risitas sin dejar de mirar a algún chico en concreto que generalmente sonreía como un bobo. También había varias parejas acarameladas sentadas a las mesas y la visita a Hogsmeade de esa tarde estaba en bocas de todos.

En ese clima, Draco hizo su entrada triunfal, caminando como si fuera el dueño del mundo, consciente de los ojos fijos en él, con la mueca que solía lucir en lugar de una sonrisa instaurada en los labios.

Blaise por detrás de él, puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, pero acariciando con sus dedos el frasquito oculto en su bolsillo, se dijo que pronto le daría lo que se merecía.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin e inmediatamente los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a la de Gryffindor. Esbozando una mueca burlona le dio un codazo a Blaise para llamar su atención y con un elegante movimiento de cabeza le señaló la mesa enemiga.

—Mira a la sangre sucia —dijo con la voz cargada de satisfacción y malicia. Granger estaba sentada a la mesa, afanándose en leer su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ mientras Weasley y Brown, enredados en una de sus luchas labio-linguales y estrechamente abrazados, se caían cada vez más encima de la chica. Y a su otro lado, la chica Weasley estaba muy ocupada susurrándole cosas al oído a Potter.

Era evidente que Granger se encontraba incómoda y fastidiada, e intentaba inútilmente alejarse lo máximo posible del pelirrojo y su novia sin meterse encima de Potter y la suya. Frustrada, posó el periódico bruscamente en la mesa y hundió con violencia su tenedor en el plato con puré de patatas que tenía frente a ella. La medio sonrisa de Draco se convirtió en una sonrisa torcida y amplía mientras la miraba.

—Que patética es, hasta la comadreja y el cabeza rajada tienen a alguien, pero ella está sola —dijo con evidente goce —Aunque claro, quién iba a fijarse en una rata de biblioteca… —añadió en un tono extraño, cargado de algo parecido al rencor.

—Sí —murmuró Blaise riendo entre dientes. Si todo salía como esperaba, la sangre sucia no iba a pasar ese día sola. _Lo quisiera o no_. Sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, y cuando vio a Pansy entrar en el Gran Comedor, supo que ella se lo proporcionaría.

La morena buscó rápidamente a Draco con la mirada y una vez lo localizó, se dirigió directamente hacia él y después se hizo un hueco a su lado, apartando para ello a Crabbe, el cual soltó un gruñido con la boca llena de cordero. Inmediatamente, Pansy se arrimó a Draco todo lo que pudo e hizo aletear sus pestañas negras, coqueta.

—Draco... después de comer—deslizó sus dedos blancos por el brazo de Draco con cierta posesividad —hay visita a Hogsmeade...

—Lo sé —dijo él con aire indiferente, ocultando una mueca de fastidio. Blaise había notado como en los últimos tiempos, Draco se mostraba cada vez más aburrido y harto de Pansy. Tiempo atrás, le había dejado creer que significaba algo para él y que tenían algún tipo de relación. Aunque claro, desde que se dedicaba a arrebatarle a Blaise todas las chicas que le interesaban no había tenido mucho tiempo para la morena.

Rabioso por ese pensamiento, Blaise se llevó la mano al bolsillo y, con cuidado, destapó el pequeño frasquito que contenía el instrumento de su venganza.

—¿Me llevarás al Salón de Madame Pudipié, Draco? —susurró Pansy cerca del oído del rubio. Blaise decidió que ese era el momento más indicado, Draco estaba ocupado con Pansy y echando un vistazo a su alrededor comprobó que nadie les miraba así que cogió la copa de su compañero y la ocultó bajo la mesa.

—No —respondió Draco secamente recuperaba las distancias con la chica. Blaise devolvió rápidamente la copa a la mesa con la poción que contenía diminutos fragmentos de un cabello de la elegida mezclándose lánguidamente con el zumo de calabaza.

—Pero Draco... —comenzó Pansy agarrándole por un antebrazo con expresión dolorida —¿Por qué ya nunca quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Vas a llevar a otra? ¿Es eso?

Draco compuso una mueca de hartazgo y miró a Pansy con desdén mientras alargaba una mano hasta su copa para dar un largo trago. Blaise se frotó las manos con satisfacción por debajo de la mesa.

—No es asunto tuyo, Pansy —dijo —ve al Salón de Madame Pudipié está tarde y verás si he llevado a alguien o no —añadió con maldad.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione soltó su tenedor con rabia cuando Lavender y Ron se apoyaron sobre ella por decimoquinta vez.

—No lo aguanto más —murmuró con rabia y, apartándoles bruscamente, se puso en pie con dificultad ya que las dos parejitas le habían dejado muy poco espacio en el banco. Harry alzó la vista hacia su amiga y Ron y Lavender se despegaron durante un segundo para mirarla sorprendidos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ron oxigenándose.

—Me voy a la biblioteca —respondió la chica entre dientes mientras recogía su mochila del suelo.

—Pero... si nos vamos a Hogsmeade en media hora —dijo Harry.

—Querréis decir que os vais, yo me quedo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lavender, sorprendida —¿No vienes con nosotros?

—¿Para qué? Vais a ir al Salón de Madame Pudipié y yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar allí mirándoos. Pasadlo bien —dijo sin poder ocultar su irritación y después salió del Gran Comedor con la cabeza bien alta.

Sabía que tal vez había sido demasiado brusca pero no había podido evitarlo. Por el amor de Merlin, era San Valentín y se iba a pasar el día en la biblioteca mientras el resto del mundo se lo pasaría emulando un anuncio de colonia muggle. ¿Era posible que fuera la única persona de Hogwarts que estaba sola en ese día?

No es que le importara demasiado. O quizás sí.

Quizás simplemente por un día le gustaría dejar de ser la "rata de biblioteca" y ser una chica normal de diecisiete años. Quizás le apetecía saber que se sentía cuando alguien quería compartir ese día con ella o cómo era el Salón de Madame Pudipié por dentro. Quizás simplemente quería no sentirse tan sola como se había sentido durante ese curso desde que Harry y Ron estaban con Ginny y Lavender. Ellos siempre estaban con sus novias y aunque lo negaran, Hermione sabía que sobraba. Podía sentirlo. Por eso se pasaba más horas de las acostumbradas en la biblioteca. Los libros la distraían de la realidad, la absorbían, logrando que por minutos, horas tal vez, se olvidara del resto del mundo. No le hacían daño, ni la ignoraban.

Pero tampoco le hacían compañía, no la escuchaban, no le hablaban. Y por mucho que insistiera en que San Valentín no era más que un hipócrita y ridículo invento comercial, eso no le ofrecía ningún consuelo.

El hecho era que estaba sola. Sola con sus libros en una biblioteca completamente vacía a excepción de Madame Pince.

* * *

Draco observó a la Gryffindor dejar la mesa con expresión malhumorada y decidió seguirla para llevar a cabo su plan. Sabía que iría a la biblioteca y que posiblemente se pasaría allí la tarde patéticamente sola tratando de evadirse de su triste realidad ocultándose tras un libro. Cuanto más grande y aburrido mejor. Posiblemente uno de la sección de historia de la Magia, más concretamente "_Historia de la Magia Medieval_". O al menos con eso contaba él, de lo contrario su plan se iría a la mierda.

Ignorando las quejas de Pansy y la sonrisa burlona y enigmática de Blaise, se puso en pie sin decir nada y salió del Gran Comedor siguiendo a Hermione. Giró el recodo que daba al pasillo donde estaba la biblioteca a tiempo de verla entrar decidida con su mochila al hombro.

Sonriendo de lado con satisfacción, se adentró en la biblioteca a una distancia prudencial de la chica y cuando la vio dirigirse a la sección de Historia de la Magia contuvo una exclamación de júbilo. Sí, todo estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Se apresuró hasta la sección contigua a la de Historia de la Magia, observando a Hermione por encima de los libros de la estantería que los separaba. Ella no le veía, miraba al frente, decidida, con la seguridad que le daba cumplir una rutina que en los últimos tiempos casi se había vuelto diaria. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el libro de Historia de la Magia Medieval por lo que en ningún momento se molestó en recorrer los estantes con la mirada en su busca.

Observando su delicado perfil, Draco se dio cuenta de que había una expresión triste en su rostro, aunque a decir verdad no era algo nuevo. Últimamente se había dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría, ni siquiera cuando leía perdía ese poso de tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos marrones y pasaba más horas en la biblioteca que la propia Pince. También se había dado cuenta de que la observa demasiado y que obtenía un placer culpable de ello.

Y no podía obviar que ese día en especial no podía apartar la mirada de ella y casi se estaba arrepintiendo del plan que había elaborado con tanto mimo. Por un instante se arrepintió y tuvo la tentación de llamarla para que no siguiera caminando y encontrara el libro que buscaba, pero era demasiado tarde ya. Estaría apunto de hallarlo. Sigilosamente, llegó al fondo del pasillo y se apoyó en el lateral de madera del estante que los separaba.

Qué demonios. Iba a disfrutar con aquello y no quería perderse ni un detalle. Ocultó tras el filo de la estantería, aguardó, quieto y silencioso.

Pronto sintió los pasos de Hermione detenerse.

—¿Qué...—musitó la chica sorprendida. El libro de _Historia de la Magia Medieval_ que había estado leyendo las últimas semanas estaba donde siempre, pero había algo atrapado entre él y el libro de que _Historia del mundo medieval Muggle_ que había al lado.

Era una rosa. Negra a simple vista.

Hermione observó la rosa maravillada y a la vez desconfiada. ¿Qué hacía una rosa allí? ¿Qué hacía una rosa allí _en San Valentín_? ¿Y por qué estaba exactamente junto al libro que ella llevaba leyendo dos semanas? ¿Quién la había puesto allí? ¿Para quién era?

Realmente no podía creer que fuera para ella, pero sabía bien que nadie más estaba leyendo el libro de _Historia de la Magia Medieval_, de hecho casi podría asegurar que nadie más entraba en la sección de Historia de la Magia a esas alturas del curso.

No obstante, si era para ella, ¿quién podría querer regalarle una rosa? ¿Sería un detalle de sus amigos?

Tratando de ignorar la pequeña ilusión que se despertó en su interior como el aleteo de una mariposa subiendo hacia su pecho, Hermione se puso de puntillas y con cuidado cogió la rosa. Una nota de pergamino cayó al suelo cuando ella sacó la flor y se agachó a recogerla también, a su pesar, bastante emocionada. Observó la nota durante unos instantes, sin atreverse a abrirla. ¿Y si después de todo no era para ella? Entonces haría el ridículo, pero de todos modos, tampoco había nadie para verla.

Sin embargo, antes se tomó unos largos segundos para observar la rosa. No era negra en realidad, sino de un rojo muy oscuro y sus pétalos parecían de terciopelo. La tocó con la yema de un dedo con una suavidad reverencial que hizo que Draco se sintiera incómodo observándola desde su escondite. Tuvo la turbadora imagen de Hermione haciéndole esa caricia en el pecho. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Fastidiado, aguardó impaciente a que ella leyera la nota, aunque sentía un nudo en el pecho, formado por unos cuantos sentimientos contradictorios atados y enredados.

Hermione hundió la punta de la nariz en la rosa y aspiró su olor, cerrando los ojos delicadamente y esbozando una suave sonrisa que paralizó a Draco contra la pared de la estantería.

Vale. Algo iba mal. Le había gustado ese gesto, la manera en que dejó caer los párpados, el modo en que se plegaron sus labios insinuando una sonrisa. Había sentido..._ternura_ al verlo.

Contuvo una mueca de asco y deseó con renovadas fuerzas que ella abriera la nota.

Como si respondiera a su silenciosa plegaria, la chica centró su atención en la nota y la desplegó con cuidado. Había sólo una frase escrita en tinta negra con una esmerada y alargada caligrafía que ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

_"No toques la rosa, podrías pudrirla, sangre sucia." _

Hermione soltó inmediatamente la rosa y la nota que cayeron al suelo con un suave rumor de pergamino y pétalos, como el eco ahogado de algo rompiéndose en su interior. Dio un paso atrás con una mueca de horror en el rostro y entonces vio a Draco salir de detrás de la estantería con una media sonrisa de placer perverso.

—Vaya, Granger, no sabía que tenías un admirador —comentó con ironía —Después de todo no estás tan sola en San Valentín...

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron llenos de lágrimas mezcladas con odio.

—Fuiste tú —le acusó, furiosa.

Por supuesto que había sido él. Había sido una estúpida por siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera dejado una rosa para ella sino era con la intención de burlarse. Harry y Ron jamás tendrían un detalle así con ella y para el resto del mundo era invisible. Nadie la había invitado al Salón de Madame Pudipié ni parecía haberse percatado de que era una _chica_ y no tan sólo el máximo exponente de una raza de comelibros asexuados como parecía.

Tan sólo su peor enemigo se había acordado de ella en ese día, y únicamente para humillarla y hacerle sentir aún peor, si es que eso era posible.

—Sí —respondió Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Era evidente que había sido él, pero había pensando torturarla un rato con comentarios hirientes acerca del enamorado que podía haberle regalado la flor antes de reconocer expresamente que había sido él. Había respondido sin desearlo, pero tampoco tenía demasiada importancia.

La mueca de dolor que se reflejó en los labios de la chica lo golpeó como si lo hubieran empujado.

Mierda. No estaba disfrutando de eso. Al contrario, se sentía _miserable_ viéndola así, a punto de derrumbarse. Ante él. Ante alguien con quien jamás se había permitido derramar una sola lagrima.

—Tu vida ha de estar muy vacía para que disfrutes con cosas como esta —le espetó ella, dolida.

—Al menos yo tengo vida —respondió él fríamente.

—¿Ah, sí? En ese caso, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar coqueteando con alguna de tus novias? —replicó ella ácidamente.

—Podría hacerlo.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Prefiero estar contigo.

Un momento. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? No era lo que quería haber dicho.

—Deberías tener cuidado con cómo dices las cosas —dijo ella —cualquiera que te escuchara podría pensar que lo dices de verdad.

—Es que es así.

Mierda. ¿De dónde coño habían salido esas palabras? ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Era como si su boca respondiera por él cada vez que ella hablaba, sin darle oportunidad de pensar o decidir nada. Como si no tuviera el control de lo que decía.

—¿No has disfrutado ya bastante, Malfoy? ¿Realmente es necesario que me mientas así?

—No te estoy mintiendo.

Y eso era cierto, aunque no quería reconocerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía hacer uno de sus comentarios ingeniosos y crueles? ¿Por qué se limitaba a responderle con sinceridad?

Hermione sonrió, con los ojos ya secos, y se acercó a él con la cabeza en alto hasta que su boca quedó cerca de la de Draco, que inmediatamente se tensó.

—Te odio —le dijo ella vocalizando todo lo que pudo, tan cerca de él que su aliento se coló entre los labios de Draco. Él puso sentirlo cosquilleando en su boca y todo su cuerpo se endureció de inmediato. No obstante, su efecto se entremezcló con un dolor extraño en el pecho.

—No me odias —respondió él con una sonrisa de superioridad y total seguridad. Ella no le odiaba. Estaba seguro. Sí...

La chica lo miró con desprecio.

—¡Claro que lo hago!—exclamó, ofendida.

Draco alzó una ceja y una de las comisuras de sus labios se disparó hacia arriba en una sonrisa seductora.

—Los dos sabemos que no es así, Granger.

Hermione retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si de verdad crees eso, he de decirte que vives engañado, Malfoy—respondió ella con desdén.

No supo por qué, o tal vez sí, pero se sintió furioso al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de la joven. Se acercó a Hermione, dejando atrás toda la distancia que ella había puesto entre ellos y la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos, casi levantándola un centímetro del suelo.

—No me odias. Reconócelo —le exigió.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar liberarse de él.

—Siempre te has tomado mis declaraciones de odio como si fueran de amor. ¿Por qué ahora te importa tanto? —preguntó ella.

—Porque me gustas.

_Mierda_. Draco la soltó bruscamente y giró el rostro para que ella no pudiera verle, impactado.

—Joder —masculló pasándose una mano por el pelo con rabia.

Definitivamente algo iba mal. No podía cerrar la puta boca y dejar de decir cosas que no quería decir. Ahora le había reconocido a ella, _y a él mismo_, que le gustaba. Maldito fuera todo.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo —comentó ella con ironía —¿Piensas que te voy a creer? No tiene ninguna gracia, Malfoy, si lo que pretendes es reírte de mí...

—Maldita sea, es la pura verdad —respondió él, sin tener de nuevo ningún dominio de sus palabras.

—No —insistió la chica tozudamente.

—Sí lo es, y no creas que estoy muy contento por ello —escupió Draco —Ya es bastante humillante sentir esto como para que encima tú lo sepas.

—Por supuesto, sería muy humillante para el gran Draco Malfoy haberse fijado en una sangre sucia, ¿no? —dijo ella ofendida —Pues, ¿sabes una cosa? Ojala fuera cierto, así podría...

—¿Qué? —la desafió él.

—Nada —respondió y le asesinó con la mirada.

—¿Tal vez besarme? Sé que hace años que te mueres por hacerlo —la provocó y se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero la risa despectiva que soltó Hermione hizo que se detuviera, ofendido.

—Iba a decir —comenzó ella aún con el brillo de la burla en sus ojos—que así podría hacerte pagar todas las que te debo. Pero en realidad, no soy tan vil como para utilizar tus sentimientos en tu contra. Aunque como no los tienes, nunca lo sabré, ¿no?

Draco tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrir la boca. Sabía que si lo hacía diría algo que no quería decir y se descubriría aún más. Había renunciado ya a tener el control de sus propias palabras, así que se las tragó todas incluso cuando vio a Hermione mirándolo como si no mereciera la pena. La chica se giró para marcharse, pero como si lo hubiese pensado mejor, se detuvo a los dos pasos, y dándole la espalda, murmuró:

—Dime una cosa, por qué eres así conmigo? Sé que me desprecias por ser una sangre sucia, pero hay cientos más en Hogwarts y siempre te ensañas conmigo en especial.

—Porque me gustas.

Coño. ¡Otra vez no! Por muy ridículo que pudiera verse, Draco se tapó la boca con las manos decidido a no decir una palabra más. ¿Qué cojones estaba sucediendo? Tenía que haber magia de por medio, de lo contrario era imposible que se comportara así. Él no reconocía sus sentimientos ante nadie, y menos ante _ella_. De hecho, él no sentía nada por ella. No... y sin embargo, cada parte de su ser sabía que no le había mentido.

Hermione se volvió completamente hacia él, claramente enfadada. Se cruzó de brazos con movimientos bruscos y frunció el ceño.

—Déjalo ya, Malfoy. Te hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

Su voz sonó amortiguada por sus manos, pero fue igualmente audible. Taparse la boca no iba a ayudarle en nada. Bueno tal vez sí, a parecer más gilipollas, así que retiró las manos con fastidio.

—Suponiendo que te creyera, ¿qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Por qué me harías la vida imposible si te gustara?—preguntó Hermione.

¿Es que no podía dejar de hacer preguntas? Si seguía así, él acabaría...

—Porque odio que me gustes, odio que estés siempre en mi cabeza aunque yo no quiera y odio que me hagas sentir débil. Es mi manera de defenderme, de ocultar lo que siento...de vengarme de ti —dijo con tanta amargura, que por un momento Hermione le creyó. Sólo por un momento.

—No te creo —aseguró severamente.

Draco infló el pecho, lleno de alivio. Si no podía parar de confesar sus sentimientos, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella no le creía.

—Mejor. No quiero que me creas.

¡Joder! ¿Era tan difícil quedarse callado por una sola vez?

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios me estás diciendo todo esto? —inquirió ella malhumorada.

—No lo sé.

—Yo sí. Tan sólo se trata de otra tus "bromas" ¿no, Malfoy? Es curioso que escojas precisamente el día de San Valentín para declararte. Demasiada casualidad, diría yo. Viniendo de cualquier otra persona podría parecer romántico pero de ti... sólo es cruel —dijo, cada vez más enfadada.

—¿Cruel?

—Sí, porque como bien has dicho, estoy sola—dijo Hermione desafiante, pero sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

—Y no quieres estarlo —completó él con un tono de voz bajo y calmado.

—Siempre estoy sola, pero especialmente hoy, no quiero estarlo —respondió con un delator temblor en la voz.

—Entonces quédate conmigo.

¡¿Había dicho él eso? Se insultó interiormente con todos los descalificativos que se le ocurrieron y se enfureció aún más cuando vio que ella se exasperaba más todavía.

—Mira, Malfoy, está claro que no puedo mantener una conversación seria contigo, así que mejor me marcho...—concluyó y se dio media vuelta para irse.

_Y dejarle allí como un estúpido_. Pero Draco no iba a consentirlo, así que ni bien dio un paso, le puso una mano en la cintura y la empujó con suavidad contra una estantería abarrotada de libros. Hermione trató de apartarse, pero él ya estaba _sobre_ ella, cortando cualquier posible retirada con las manos a cada lado de sus hombros y su cuerpo rozando el de la chica.

Ella probó a lanzarle una mirada iracunda pero la expresión de Draco no varió ni un ápice. Parecía un gato que había atrapado a un ratón y se disponía a darse un banquete.

La chica se tensó tanto que pensó que se rompería y se apretó inconscientemente contra la estantería en un intento de alejarse lo máximo posible de él, pero estaba tan pegado a ella que solamente logró rozarle con el cuerpo. Sintió el aliento de Draco cayendo directamente sobre su boca por el modo en que tenía cabeza inclinada sobre ella, y notó que se quedaba sin respiración. Boqueó desesperadamente tratando de coger aire o decir algo, pero no fue capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, y lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando Draco se inclinó aún más sobre ella y le rozó el cuello con los labios. No fue más que una leve caricia, tan lánguida y suave que podría haberla imaginado, pero que le hizo sentir como si le hubieran apagado media docena de cigarrillos en el cuello. Y lo peor: le había gustado.

—Tu broma está yendo demasiado lejos, Malfoy —logró decir con voz mucho menos segura de lo que habría deseado, mientras se afanaba desesperadamente por racionalizar lo que estaba pasando —Porque esto es una broma, ¿verdad? No es más que un...engaño...

—No —respondió él sobre el cuello de la chica, lo olió y rozó con la punta de la nariz convirtiendo el cuerpo de Hermione en una flor temblorosa.

—¿Entonces por qué...

—Ya te lo he dicho, Granger —murmuró él y atrapó la piel del cuello de Hermione entre sus dientes arrancándole un vergonzoso gemido —porque me gustas —repitió, y después selló los labios entreabiertos de Hermione con los suyos.

Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la sujetó posesivamente, atrapándola aún más entre la estantería y su cuerpo, y cuando tocó su lengua casi se desmayó de placer. Ella se aferró a su cuello con una rudeza que Draco jamás abría esperado mientras se adhería a él como si fuera una segunda piel. Si él estaba frenético, ella no se quedaba atrás y pronto estuvieron apunto de echar la pesada estantería abajo.

Después de un par de intensos y apasionados minutos, los dos se separaron lo estrictamente necesario para tomar aire.

—Sólo te estoy utilizando porque me siento sola —le aseguró ella rápidamente, con la respiración agitada y los ojos brillantes.

Draco se encogió de hombros, muy seguro de que mentía.

—Yo tampoco te estoy ofreciendo amor eterno, Granger—y después, volvió a besarla de un modo que desmentía sus propias palabras.

* * *

Zabini entró en su habitación algo extrañado. No había vuelto a ver a Malfoy en toda la tarde, sabía que no había ido a Hogsmeade y la sangre sucia tampoco, pero cuando regresó a Hogwarts no fue capaz de encontrarlos, a ninguno de los dos. A esas horas, Draco ya debería estar esperándole furioso en su habitación, completamente humillado y avergonzado, pero no había rastro de él.

Los efectos de la amortentia ya debían de haber pasado, ¿no?

Inquieto, decidió abrir su baúl para comprobar la caja de sus pociones. ¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado de poción?

No, todo encajaba. La amortentia era prácticamente incolora a excepción de su leve brillo madreperla, pero dada la oscuridad del frasquito, cuando Blaise lo había comprobado, el líquido era transparente. Tampoco despedía sus características hélices de vapor pero olía a cuero para él.

Trató de tranquilizarse mientras abría la pequeña caja de plata y apartaba el lienzo de cuero que cubría sus pócimas prohibidas. Cogió el último frasquito y lo abrió, comprobando que era prácticamente transparente y reflejaba las paredes oscuras del frasco. Pero con un _leve brillo nacarado_. Eso era la amortentia, y no lo que le había dado a Malfoy.

* * *

—Que te quede claro que aún te odio —le espetó Hermione tratando de colocar un poco el cabello que Draco había despeinado aún más cuando hundió sus manos en él.

—Por supuesto —le concedió él con una sonrisa irónica mientras se dirigía al final del pasillo de la sección de Historia de la Magia —Mañana a la misma hora.

—No.

Draco se detuvo en seco y miró a Hermione que caminaba hacía él con aire digno y orgulloso. Pasó a su lado mirándole de reojo y dijo: —Que sea a las cinco.

Él se quedó parado observándola marchar y después esbozó una lenta mientras ella desaparecía al fondo del pasillo.

* * *

—Mierda —masculló Blaise rabioso, arrojando con furia la Amortentia dentro de la caja de plata.

Ya sabía lo que le había dado al capullo de Draco Malfoy.

_Veritaserum_.

Inodora, incolora.

Poción infalible de la más absoluta _verdad_.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Para esto me ha dado mi cabecita de neuronas aturdidas de tanto "estudiar". Esta es mi respuesta al reto de San Valentín No estoy muy segura de como me ha quedado, pero al menos ya me lo quito de encima ;) Para las que hayáis leído Lija y Terciopelo, veréis que Blaise ha vuelto a tener una papel importante en la historia y que sigue siendo un capullo, pero es que me vienen bien xD Como véis, confundió la amortentia con el veritaserum ya que ambas pociones son parecidas. La amortentia huele a algo diferente para cada persona, en el caso de Blaise, cuero, y aunque la veritaserum es inodora, como estaba envuelta en un lienzo de cuero, olía a él. ¿Por qué se equivocó? Tal vez fuera el destino ;) Espero que os haya gustado y no se os haya hecho aburrido :)!_

_Por cierto, la rosa que Draco "le regaló" a Hermione es una Black Baccara, es preciosa ;)_

_Como siempre, se agradecen reviews :)_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Con cariño,_ **Dry**


End file.
